mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Siberian Mecha
Siberian Mecha were the various mecha that appeared in the 2002 anime series Overman King Gainer. They are divided into two types: silouettes, who function like real robots and overmen, who function like super robots. Silhouettes Silhouettes are mass produced robots based on Overmen designed more as support units rather than direct combat. All silhouettes possess a booster engine on the back that allows for speed, high jumping, and short distance flight. Unlike Overmen they do not possess artificial muscles and therefore are not as maneuverable. Am industrial variation called Silhouette Mammoths are used to help tow and maintain City Units of the Exodus movement. *'Gachico': A custom sniping silhouette used by Gain Bijou. It is armed with a sniper cannon on the right arm and the left arm is stolen from Brunhilde, allowing it to resist gravity based attacks and is assumed to resist the Overdevil's Super Overfreeze like Brunhilde could. After being possessed by the Deathnetta it gained a caterpiller-like body armed with nine machine guns on its left side and was armed with explosives. It was eventually destroyed and replaced with Emperanza after being possessed by the Deathnetta. *'Dogozzo': The main silhouettes used by the Siberian Railroad Company. They are armed with an assault rifle and a pair of cannons on the torso. *'Panther': The main silhouettes used by the Yapan Exodus. They are armed with an assault rifle that can be replaced with a machine gun pistol, a machine gun mounted on the head, a shield, and anti-overskill grenades that temporary nullify overskills of overmen. *'Dorbeck': The successor of the Dogozzo, blue versions are used by the Siberian Railroad Company while green versions are used by the Yapan Exodus with a Red one used by Adette Kissinger. They are armed with a 200mm chest cannon and a 13mm machine gun on the head. Overmen Overmen are piloted cyborgs that possess artificial muscles to move like humans that are covered by an Overcoat to survive the harsh Siberian tundra. Each overman possesses an overskill capable of defying the laws of physics. *'King Gainer': An extremely powerful general use overman piloted by Gainer Sanga that serves as the titular mecha of the series. It possesses two overskills consisting of the Overfreeze (allowing King Gainer to freeze enemies by touch or shooting at them while in dire situations) and the Overheat (allowing King Gainer to increase in body temperature, speed, and grant its chaingun energy enhanced attacks), the latter of which can even nullify the Overdevil's Super Overfreeze at maximum power. It can emit energy rings around the body to use as projectiles, erect ring barriers, and levitate. Its primary weapon is the Chain Gun, a gun with a chainsaw that fires both bullets and rockets. Other weapons include multi-ballistic grenades, a pocket blade in the left hip pocket, and a Chain Sword from the left hip pocket similar to the Chain Gun. **'XAN': An unmanned overman based on King Gainer with a ninja motif that appeared in the Special Disc for Super Robot Wars Z. Its overskill consists of creating clones of itself. Like King Gainer it can emit energy rings around the body called Photon Mats including spawning ring barriers and can levitate. Unlike King Gainer it can use a pair of pocket daggers stored on the right hip, a ninjato, and possesses thick armor. *'Rushrod': An overman used by Yasaba Jin. Its overskill consists of freezing and releasing time originating around its hands and cape. Other powers include levitation, a bellow that doubles as a flamethrower and can charge up to do more damage, and four cannons in each wrist. *'Black Mail': An overman designed for stealth combat. Its overskill consists of turning invisible and spawning holograms. Other powers include levitation, absorbing radio waves in a surrounding area, a gun on each shoulder, and fingers that can slice through most forms of materials primarily by karate chopping. **'Gainer Black': Gainer after the Overdevil mutated him and made him into a replica of Black Mail. In this form he possesses all the powers of Black Mail. *'Golems': A series of overmen used by the Siberian Railroad Company, all of whom are capable of levitation. **'Standard Golem': Limited mass production golems used by the Siberian Railroad Company. They are equipped with expandable discs that can be charged with fire called Disc Harpoons, a double barreled machine gun pistol, a force field, and a sniper rifle. **'Power Golem': A high performance golem used by Asuham Boone. It could spin fast enough to spawn a tornado, was equipped with a force field, and had thick armor. Its overskill consisted of strength capable of lifting city sized objects with little effort. **'Undergolem': Three enhanced versions of golems. They could extend their arms long distances, use a machine gun pistol, use a shield with a gatling gun and an extendable lance called an Under Stick, enhance their powers by touching one another including electrifying their Under Sticks and emitting body fire, detach their firsts to blind enemies temporarily, and launch finger missiles. Their overskill consists of a sonic attack from the back called the Mach Band Shaker and a sonic enegry barrier. *'Jinba': An overman designed for thievery. Its overskill consists of forming interdimensional energy hands to steal items and weapons. Other powers include levitation, an energy halo on the back, and palm energy blasts. **'Overdevil Jinba': A replica of Jinba created by the Overdevil piloted by Sara Kodama while possessed. It possesses all the powers of Jinba. *'Antlion': Three semi-overmen designed for subterranean combat. Their overskill consisted of using their four clawed legs to form a drill and loosen the ground around them, even forming portals to swim through the earth. Other powers include three claws on each of their four arms that could be launched at enemies, wall and ceiling crawling, and jumping very high into the air. *'Mexbrute': An overman designed for psychological tactics. Its overskill consists of spawning many illusions at once. Other powers include levitation and green lightning balls from the torso. *'Nettas': **'Planetta': An overman designed for counterintelligence. Its overskill consists of the pilot allowing to read minds. Other powers include levitation and an electromagnetic whip behind each arm. **'Deathnetta': An overman designed for inducing worry and was constructed from the Planetta. Its overskill consists of using a yellow orb that emitted Worry Waves to cause organisms to worry and mentally break them. Other powers include levitation, using the yellow orb to emit tentacles and possess other machines, and form an invisible wall. **'Lionetta': An overman designed for inducing fear. Its overskill consists of forming living projections based on fear from its enemies. Other powers include levitation and a 4-barreled missile launcher pistol. **'False King Gainer': An imitation of King Gainer spawned from Lionetta's overskill that possesses the same non-overskill powers. *'Dominator': A high performance overman designed by Kidz Mun piloted by Cynthia Lane. It was capable of levitation, launching finger missiles, increase its body temperature, and had a high resistance to energy and projectile attacks. Its overskill consisted of changing its body into various shapes, primarily turning its limbs into melee weapons. **'Black Domi': Weaker mass produced versions of Dominator noted by their black color scheme. They were capable of levitation, fire palm lasers, turn their lasers into lightning when two are touching, fire restrainer beams from the back for immobilzation, and had the same energy and projectile resistance. *'Emperanza': An overman that replaced the Gachico as Gain Bijou's mecha. It was capable of levitation, using a large sniper cannon on the right arm, use Brunhilde's power arm as its left arm, and could use the Black Cross Attack to form a flaming Greek cross. Early Overmen Unlike most overmen the early versions were fully sentient and behaved more like wild animals than humans. The early overmen were much larger in comparison with more physical strength and more powerful overskills. As such they were forced into the Siberian tundra many years before the events of the series. *'Brunhilde': Its main powers include burrowing, black holes from the chest that can absorb energy to spawn balls of concentrated gravity, an energy barrier, and a white beam of high intense energy from its mouth. Its overskill involves manipulating gravity to its will, mainly to cause implosions that allows it to teleport. *'Overdevil': Its main powers include levitations even at subsonic speeds, morphing its six hands into blades, a painful song that echos inside of minds called the Forbidden Song, summoning the Icing Gate that allows it to travel to another dimension to use the Forbidden Song to freeze lifeforms that see it on electronic devices, and absorbing smaller overmen into its chest. Its overskill, the Super Overfreeze, making its body temperature so low it can stop moving bullets, bend light, alter depth perception, summon a barrier of ice, and possess smaller overmen while granting them limited ice powers. **'Evolved Overdevil': Overdevil adter absorbing King Gainer into its chest. It possesses the same powers while also possessing tentacles capable of hijacking machinery and amplifying its Super Overfreeze to across an entire planet if connected to a large enough railroad system and can possess humans while altering their DNA.